The present invention relates to a case for packaging a substance, such as, for example, a makeup or care product, the case being of the type comprising a body having a cavity suitable for receiving the substance and a lid suitable to enclose the substance in a leak-proof manner.
1. Field of the Invention
The volume of the cavity defined inside the case may be generally greater than the volume occupied by the substance, with the volume occupied by the substance decreasing as it is used up.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cases used for packaging makeup, such as blushers, often are carried about, e.g. in a handbag, while being moved into positions in which the contents may shift within the cavity.
Some substances, such as creams, possess surface tension or texture such that the substance does not shift significantly in the packaging case even when the substance occupies only part of the cavity inside the case, and this could apply regardless of the position in which the case is stored.
Other substances, such as fluids or powders, have characteristics such that they return quickly into position when the case is oriented to allow a user to access the product in the case.
In both of the two above-mentioned situations, when the case is open, the substance could be properly in place in the cavity defined by the case body and ready to enable the user to apply it with a finger and/or an applicator, for example.
For some substances, when a case has been carried about in a handbag, for example, the substance moves within the cavity of the case body and does not return instantly into position in the cavity. Examples of such substances include those of semiliquid consistency, for example, lotions, pastes, and/or gels of a consistency such that they flow under the effect of their own weight in ordinary temperature ranges, and also substances having viscoelastic formulations (i.e., formulations that are slow to return to an equilibrium state after being moved) in addition to substances having formulations of the associative polymer and/or memory polymer type.
When a substance shifts and does not readily return, the substance could be difficult to extract and it may be difficult to place an appropriate quantity on a finger and/or an applicator to obtain uniform application, for example, when the substance is a makeup product and/or a care product.
One optional aspect of the present invention involves a case for packaging a substance, such as, for example, a makeup product and/or a care product. Examples of such substances include substances having semiliquid consistency, substances having viscoelastic formulations, and substances of the memory polymer and/or associative polymer type. Although certain embodiments are described in association with particular types of substances, it should be understood that the invention, in its broadest aspects, is not limited to being used with any particular substance.
Optionally, the present invention could avoid one or more drawbacks of known cases. For example, it could be possible to ensure that the substance within the case keeps an attractive appearance, such as when the case is open, thus ensuring that the substance can be extracted by means of a finger and/or an applicator.
In an optional aspect of the invention, the case may comprise a body having a cavity suitable for receiving the substance and a lid suitable to enclose the substance in a leak-proof manner. The lid and the body of the case may have internal profiles configured such that at least prior to a first use of the substance, and after the substance has flowed under the effect of its own weight while the lid is not present on the case body, installing the lid on the case body presses the lid against the product to reduce the maximum thickness of the substance. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cprofilexe2x80x9d may refer to the shape of a three dimensional surface.
In an exemplary embodiment, putting the lid into place on the case body may reshape the substance, thereby establishing a satisfactory appearance and shape.
In one optional aspect, the inside of the lid has an inner surface having a shape corresponding substantially to the shape of the cavity and arranged so that when the lid is put into place on the case body, it defines a gap in the cavity having a height smaller than the depth of the cavity, so that when the case is in a closed position, the substance substantially fills the gap and contacts the inner surface of the lid in addition to a portion of the case body defining the cavity.
For example, when the case is in the closed position, the substance housed therein may occupy substantially all of the available volume, and may be substantially prevented from changing shape while the case is being carried, for example, in a handbag.
With certain exemplary embodiment, even after an amount of substance has been extracted, given the volume defined between the inner surfaces inside the case, the substance may be somewhat maintained in a shape such that when the case is open, the substance may be found, depending on circumstances, either on the portion of the case body defining the cavity or on the inner surface of the lid, and in a disposition that makes it possible to remove the substance under acceptable conditions. For example, the substance may remain substantially homogeneous and have a controlled thickness, e.g., a substantially constant thickness.
For at least some substances, a depression formed in the substance, after extraction of some substance, may be filled by the substance flowing under the effect of its own weight.
In another optional aspect, the portion of the case body defining the cavity and inner surface of the lid may be substantially hemispherical in shape. The inner surface of the lid may have a diameter less than a diameter of the cavity and/or the portion of the case body defining the cavity. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cdiameterxe2x80x9d is not limited to describing a dimension of an object having a circular or substantially circular outer cross-sectional boundary. In the case of non-circular configurations, the term xe2x80x9cdiameterxe2x80x9d refers to the diameter of a circle inscribing the cross-sectional boundary.
The portion of the lid defining its inner surface may be an integral, one piece construction with the remainder of the lid. In an optional variant, the inner surface may be defined by a dome fitted to the inside of the remainder of the lid. For example, a portion of the lid having the internal profile may be a separate element fitted to the remainder of the lid. The dome may optionally be made of a material that is more flexible than the lid.
Additionally, the case body and/or the lid may be made, at least in part, out of a transparent or translucent material enabling the substance and/or an outline of the substance to be seen from the exterior of the device and, where applicable, possibly revealing how much of the substance has been consumed. If a colored substance is used in conjunction with such a transparent or translucent case, the substance and/or its outline may be viewed through the case, and optionally in association with a magnifying effect, this may confer a desirable appearance to the substance-containing case.
The lid and the case body may be fastened together by screw fastening, or in an optional variant, the lid may be mounted on the case body by means of a hinge and can be secured thereto, for example, by snap-fastening.
Sealing means may be provided between the case body and the lid. For example, the sealing means could be in the form of an O-ring, a sealing lip, or of some other form. Sealing may also be provided by facing conical bearing surfaces on the case body and on the lid. It should be understood that certain embodiments of the case could be arranged to provide leak-proof enclosure of the product in the case without usage of any sealing means.
In an optional aspect, the inner surface of the lid may have one or more surface properties and/or one or more configurations (e.g., facets) that are different from those of the portion of the case body defining the cavity, so that the substance may be retained on the inner surface of the lid. For example, the lid may be used as an applicator for the substance, with a somewhat controlled thickness of the substance being held on the inner surface of the lid.
In an optional aspect, the portion of the case body defining the cavity may have a surface state different from that of the lid, e.g., for the purpose causing the substance to be retained in the case body.
In an optional aspect, a method for packaging a substance comprises providing a case, flowing into the cavity at least a predetermined amount of a substance, and placing the lid on the case body, thereby pressing the lid against the substance to cause the substance to substantially fill a gap defined between the lid and the case body.
The term xe2x80x9cprovidingxe2x80x9d is used in a broad sense, and refers to, but is not limited to, making available for use, enabling usage, giving, supplying, obtaining, getting a hold of, acquiring, purchasing, selling, distributing, possessing, making ready for use, and/or placing in a position ready for use.
According to another optional aspect, a method for packaging a substance comprises providing a container comprising a lid and a cavity, at least a portion of the lid being configured to protrude at least partially into the cavity, flowing into the cavity at least a predetermined amount of a substance, and placing the lid in a closed position on the cavity to thereby put the lid in contact with the substance and cause the substance to substantially fill a gap defined between the lid and a portion of the container defining the cavity.
One of the inner surface of the lid and the portion of the case body defining the cavity may be of a shape that is not a body of revolution, thereby preventing the substance from turning relative to the case body when the case is opened. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbody of revolutionxe2x80x9d is used to define a shape formed by rotation of a planar surface about an axis to create a three-dimensional body. Forming a shape on either of the inner surface of the case body or the inner surface of the lid, such as, for example, a diamond-shape, would create an inner surface that could not be created by a body of revolution.
Aside from structural and procedural arrangements set forth above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary.